La rose de Noël
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Nos héros ont bien grandi et sont désormais étudiants. Chat Noir et Ladybug se battent toujours contre le Papillon et après chaque bataille, le blond offre une fleur à la brune…. Sans savoir que ça va grandement l'aider à découvrir l'identité de sa lady. [NOUVELLE DE NOËL EN 4 PARTIES]
1. Partie I

**Titre :** La rose de Noël

 **Auteure :** CacheCoeur

 **Rating :** K+

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas l'univers de _Miraculous Ladybug._

 **Note 1 :** Coucou les miraculers ! Je vous présente la première partie de ma nouvelle de Noël Miraculous, qui en comptera 4. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Elle a été écrite durant le marathon écriture organisée par Lasurvolte, une autatrice de génie, sous ses encouragements, ceux de Nesache la fidèle et tous les autres participants auxquels je lâche un gros big-up.

* * *

Marinette se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira d'aise en envoyant valser ses chaussures d'un seul coup de pied. Elle grimaça en entendant un son cristallin lui indiquant que sa paire de ballerines avait probablement atterrit en plein sur le vase que sa mère lui avait offert pour décorer son petit appartement. Elle se redressa pour constater les dégâts : effectivement, le vase était en morceaux, et la fleur, une orchidée, qui y avait été déposée, reposait sur le sol, entre les éclats de verres et l'eau qui goutait sur le parquet.

Elle se leva pour la ramasser et caresser l'un des pétales entre ses doigts. Chat Noir la lui avait offerte la veille même… C'était marrant, cette vieille habitude entre eux. Chat noir qui lui offrait des fleurs, elle, qui les acceptait en souriant, les taquineries, les frappes amicales et les regards brillants… Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps maintenant. D'abord collégiens, puis lycéens, aujourd'hui étudiants… Ils se connaissaient par cœur et pourtant si peu.

Ils veillaient tous les deux sur Paris, se battant inlassablement contre le Papillon et Mayura qui avaient constitué avec le temps une véritable armée. Marinette enchainait ses études à l'école de stylisme, son emploi à la boulangerie de ses parents, son stage chez Lou Bogarnet, une créatrice de génie… Et en plus de ça, elle enfilait son costume régulièrement pour combattre les akumatisés. C'était un rythme éreintant et elle était fatiguée.

Elle fit un pas, pour ramasser le verre cassé et se mît à hurler. Tikki, jusqu'ici roulée en boule sur l'oreiller de la brune, se réveilla, alertée par le cri.

\- Ce n'est rien Tikki, j'ai juste marché sur du verre.

\- Tu saignes Marinette !

En clopinant, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Avec le temps, Marinette avait acquis un véritable arsenal de bandages, de médicaments et d'aseptisant… Elle retira le bout de verre et soigna son pied en grimaçant, l'orchidée toujours dans les mains. A contre-cœur, elle la jeta à la poubelle, constatant qu'elle était toute abîmée et chiffonnée. Et elle se mît à pleurer. C'était stupide, parce que Chat Noir lui en donnerait sans aucun doute une fleur la prochaine fois qu'ils auraient à combattre ensemble.

\- Je t'en offrirai une chaque fois que nous nous verrons ! Lui avait-il promis un jour.

Elle ne pleurait pas pour la fleur. Juste parce qu'elle en avait besoin. Pour commencer, elle avait eu une sale note à l'un de ses devoirs. Son enseignant, l'air coupable, lui avait donné son compte-rendu en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Ton travail habituel vaut bien mieux Marinette…, lui avait-il dit.

Elle avait grogné intérieurement. Ensuite, elle était arrivée en retard pour son stage. Encore une fois. Mais le métro avait pris du retard, elle avait perdu son sac et oublié son téléphone à l'école de stylisme. Lou Bogarnet l'avait assassiné du regard et réprimandée assez froidement.

\- Tu es une jeune femme sérieuse et très impliquée, mais Marinette ! Tu arrives en retard tout le temps !

Alors Marinette n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête : rentrer chez elle, fermer les yeux et faire semblant d'être sur une île déserte avec un cocktail dans les mains. Sauf que ce n'était pas possible. L'étudiante se transforma, et chercha son « île » à elle, celle qui était perchée sur les toits, celle ou en entendait la mer de voitures qui sillonnaient Paris pour rentrer. C'était le seul endroit ou elle n'avait aucune responsabilité, et où elle était tranquille.

Il faisait un peu froid, en ce mois de décembre. Noël approchait, la neige tenait au sol et les illuminations clignotaient dans toute la ville. C'était magnifique. Et ça l'apaisa un instant.

\- Je peux te tenir compagnie ?

Marinette ne sursauta même pas. C'était étrange, mais elle arrivait toujours à sentir quand Chat Noir était dans les parages.

\- Bien sûr …

\- Tu as une mine triste.

\- Je n'ai pas passé une bonne journée.

\- Moi non plus…

\- Alors tu ne vas pas tenter de me consoler ? s'esclaffa l'héroïne.

D'habitude, il lui disait de sourire. Il lui disait que tout irait mieux demain. Il lui disait qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil arrangerait tout. Il lui disait qu'elle était forte et courageuse. Il lui disait tout ça et il lui offrait une fleur. Le cœur de Marinette était toujours plus léger après…

\- Non. Pas aujourd'hui.

Instinctivement, elle lui serra la main. Parce que Marinette faisait partie de ces gens qui savaient user des mots pour apporter du réconfort, mais elle savait avant tout, que Chat Noir n'avait pas besoin de grand discours. Un simple contact, un simple effleurement, en disait parfois beaucoup plus …

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Pas vraiment. C'est juste…. C'est juste que parfois, j'aimerais être libre d'avoir le choix, soupira le blond.

\- Qui te dit que tu ne l'as pas ? s'étonna Ladybug.

\- Tout le monde.

\- Si ce que tu fais actuellement ne te plait pas, arrête.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça décevrait mon père.

Chat Noir baissa les yeux, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Ladybug et lui parlaient si peu de leurs vies respectives…

\- J'ai choisi il y a longtemps de toujours tout faire pour qu'il soit fier de moi. Je ne peux pas tout arrêter… Mais ça me prend trop de temps. Entre mes études, ce truc pour mon père et les combats contre le Papillon… Je n'ai plus le temps de voir mes amis.

\- Je te comprends parfaitement.

\- Je le sais bien ma lady…

C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il l'avait cherché dans tout Paris… Parce qu'il savait que la seule oreille qui serait capable d'écouter et de comprendre ce qu'il vivait, serait celle de Ladybug. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, elle le laissa faire, sans rien dire. Parfois Adrien se demandait qui elle était sous ce masque. Il se retournait dans les rues, observait les yeux, les formes et les sourires pour essayer de trouver Ladybug en une parisienne. Parfois, il trouvait une jeune femme ayant le même air taquin, ou la même lueur amusée dans les yeux … Mais ce n'était jamais exactement les mêmes.

\- Tu crois que nous serions amis dans la vraie vie ? s'interrogea-t-il.

\- Sûrement !

\- Peut-être même qu'on se connait déjà.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, rit Ladybug.

\- Qui sait ? haussa des épaules Chat Noir. Tu penses vraiment qu'on s'entendrait bien ?

\- J'en suis persuadée.

Ils avaient de nombreux points communs et si Marinette s'était longtemps arrêtée sur ce qui les différenciait, aujourd'hui elle ne voyait que ce qui les rapprochait. Chat Noir avait un sens de la justice profond, il était gentil, courageux et audacieux. Il n'avait peur de rien… C'était la personne sur laquelle elle pouvait se reposer en toute tranquillité. C'était son partenaire.

\- On réviserait ensemble…

\- Je doute qu'on fasse les mêmes études ! plaisanta Adrien.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aiderais à réviser quand même.

Puis Marinette ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer ce que ce serait, d'avoir Chat Noir à ses côtés dans la vie…

\- On irait à la bibliothèque peut-être, ou aux musées juste pour rire et passer du temps ensemble. On irait au cinéma, sans savoir quels sont les films à l'affiche, en prenant juste un ticket pour la prochaine séance. Le jeudi on irait manger des tortillas et le vendredi on sortirait avec des amis pour boire un peu et traîner sur les bords de la Seine….

\- Ça me plait beaucoup, murmura Chat Noir.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

\- Moi aussi. Si seulement j'avais le temps de faire tout ça… ça doit bien faire une éternité que je n'ai pas vu mes amis… Ils me manquent.

En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Elle avait vu Alya la semaine dernière, quand elle et Chat Noir avaient eu besoin de Rena Rouge. Mais ce n'était pas pareil… Elles avaient à peine pu échanger deux mots. Et Ladybug n'était pas Marinette aux yeux d'Alya.

Chat Noir se releva et frotta sa nuque nerveusement.

\- On est jeudi.

\- Finement observé chaton ! Du coup on peut en déduire que demain nous serons…

\- Allons manger des tortillas ! la coupa-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Allez viens ! la pressa-t-il en la secouant par les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi et en plus…

\- Je t'invite ! Allez viens ! répéta-t-il. J'ai faim maintenant et je n'ai jamais mangé de tortillas !

Les yeux arrondis comme des billes, Ladybug se leva soudainement :

\- Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! Allons manger !

Ils partirent en quête d'un restaurant ou d'un fast-food sautant de toits en toits, ouvrant les yeux avant de s'arrêter devant un petit bâtiment un peu miteux, désert et mal éclairé. Ils descendirent et se mirent à lire le menu, devant le gérant, totalement abasourdi, son téléphone entre les mains pour prendre une photo.

\- Deux tortillas s'il vous plait.

\- Je n'en propose pas, désolé.

Le ventre de Chat Noir criait famine pourtant.

\- Je mangerais n'importe quoi.

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Ou n'importe qui ! rectifia Chat Noir l'air charmeur.

\- Espèce de cannibale ! se mît à rire la brune.

Alors ils prirent la décision de manger quand même et s'arrêtèrent sur deux hamburgers qu'ils dévorèrent en surplombant la ville lumière. Ils restèrent un long moment ensemble, dans le silence, à chercher les étoiles dans le ciel nuageux, à dessiner dans la neige qui s'était posée sur les tuiles…

\- Tu me fais du bien, Chat Noir.

Il se tourna pour la regarder en souriant :

\- Toi aussi.

Il lui tendit une rose, différente de toutes celles qui lui avait déjà donnée.

\- Une rose de Noël…, murmura Ladybug.

\- Au cas où on ne se reverrait pas d'ici là…

\- J'en doute ! sourit-elle.

Et elle avait raison….


	2. Partie II

Adrien prenait la pose depuis trop longtemps maintenant, si bien que son bras était tout engourdis. Une crampe menaçait doucement sa jambe droite et la lumière des projecteurs l'empêchait de voir clairement ce qui se passait en face de lui. Les cliquetis de l'appareil photo, les flashs et les directives commençaient à lui donner la migraine.

\- C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui !

Adrien soupira, soulagé et arrêta de prendre la pose, relâchant ses muscles les uns après les autres. Il se dirigea vers sa loge. Il enleva sa veste qui grattait et son maquillage qui lui tenait trop chaud. Plagg en profita pour sortir de sa cachette, les yeux encore un peu embués :

\- J'en ai marre de faire le mannequin !

\- Ça a ces avantages ! Et regarde-moi tous ces cadeaux de fans ! En revanche aucune de t'a offert de fromage ! Honteux !

Il esquissa un sourire et ouvrit son classeur de cours entre les bras. Il s'arrêta sur le bouquet de rose de Noël qui était devant son miroir, et pensa à sa mère. Pendant la période des fêtes, elle en remplissait la maison toute entière… Il en avait donné pleins à Ladybyg dernièrement, et contempla la composition florale. Un trou y figurait, à l'endroit même où il avait arraché une fleur du reste du bouquet pour la donner à sa lady… Adrien soupira et se concentra sur ses cours de droit, son objectif en tête : devenir avocat en droit de la famille. Il parcourut les pages et tenta de se concentrer quand, timidement, quelqu'un toqua à la porte :

\- Je viens récupérer la veste, murmura une voix féminine.

Il se leva pour ouvrir, et tomba nez à nez sur Marinette et ses joues toutes roses. Elle venait de courir, et ses cheveux bruns partaient dans tous les sens. Il lui sourit gentiment, heureux de la voir.

\- Marinette ! Tu travailles sur le shooting ?

\- Je suis en stage chez Bogarnet, expliqua-t-elle. J'étais heureuse de voir que tu étais le mannequin !

Marinette s'arrêta sur les fleurs, ses prunelles bleues soudainement plus brillantes :

\- Des roses de Noël ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je suis content de te voir ! Ça faisait longtemps ! l'enlaça le blond pour la saluer.

Marinette se perdit dans leur étreinte un bref instant, avant de reprendre ses esprits :

\- Un peu plus de six mois je pense…

Ils avaient tous les deux terminé le lycée quatre ans auparavant. Ils avaient gardé contact, bien évidemment. Marinette et Adrien se connaissaient depuis leurs quinze ans et étaient de bons amis. Le blond savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle à tous moments… Parfois, ils se réunissaient, avec Nino et Alya quand ils avaient le temps, pendant les vacances.

\- On est tous très occupés j'imagine, soupira Adrien.

Marinette s'assit sur la coiffeuse et défroissa la veste du plat de la main.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué, consta-t-elle.

\- Si ce n'était qu'un air… Mon père me réprimande tous les soirs parce que mes yeux cernés font tâches sur les photos !

\- Tu devrais te reposer.

\- Je ne peux pas. Les partiels approchent et j'ai encore une tonne de truc à apprendre.

La brune s'empara de son classeur et essaya de déchiffrer les phrases, vides de sens pour elle.

\- Parle-moi du…. Démembrement du droit de propriété ! l'interrogea Marinette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? rit-il.

\- Je te fais réviser. A deux, c'est toujours plus sympa !

Adrien avait toujours adoré l'immense gentillesse de Marinette. Ça diffusait une chaleur agréable, de savoir qu'une personne serait toujours prête à vous aider, qu'importe le reste…

\- Mais tu ne vas rien comprendre !

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Allez répond ! insista Marinette.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et se mirent à travailler ensemble. Marinette surveillait l'heure, sachant que dans une demi-heure, elle devrait partir pour aider Lou à ranger les vêtements. Mais pour le moment, il n'y avait qu'Adrien et ses yeux verts, cernés de violet, ses joues un peu creuses et ses paupières tombantes. Son cœur dansait doucement dans son corps. La Marinette adolescente aurait perdu ses moyens devant Adrien. Mais aujourd'hui, Marinette était une adulte et ses sentiments pour Adrien n'étaient plus les mêmes depuis bien longtemps… Le feu ardent, celui qui brûlait tout, c'était transformé braise, celle qui qui réchauffait doucement les corps. Elle ne se laissait plus noyer par ses sentiments ou ses émotions, parce qu'en grandissant, elle avait appris à nager.

\- Je dois y aller. Pour retoucher les vestes et apporter la prochaine collection à ton père…

\- Tu y as participé ? demanda Adrien. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu l'une de tes créations.

\- Je n'ai plus le temps de faire quoique ce soit en ce moment, se plaignit Marinette. Et je ne suis qu'une simple stagiaire !

\- Sûrement la plus talentueuse de toute ! assura Adrien en gratifiant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil appuyé.

Marinette rougit sous le compliment. Adrien était parfois si charmeur… Bien plus depuis qu'ils étaient adultes. Au moment de s'en aller, il la retint, tenant un instant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tu fais quoi …

Adrien était en train de bredouiller, mal-à-l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué avec les mots. Depuis la mort de sa mère, on lui avait rarement montré de l'affection. Dire « tu me manques », même à une amie, c'était parfois plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Le visage de Marinette s'adoucit.

\- Rien. Je ne fais rien, murmura Marinette. Tu connais l'adresse !

C'était une simple invitation, un simple « Tu es le bienvenu chez moi », qui lui fit du bien. Le portable de Marinette se mît à sonner et elle le déverrouilla avant de pianoter à une vitesse folle sur le clavier tactile.

\- C'est Alya. Elle est sous pression en ce moment avec les attaques de plus en plus fréquentes du Papillon et de Mayura…

\- Tu as peur ? s'étonna Adrien.

\- Non. Chat Noir et Ladybug sont là. On peut compter sur eux.

Sa voix le berça un bref instant. Il aurait voulu avoir son assurance parfois… A travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, il la regarda s'enfuir, faisant voleter sa jupe patineuse à chacun de ses pas. Il la ferma et se rendit compte que la pièce avait été de toute chaleur. La gentillesse et la simplicité de Marinette lui avaient atrocement manqué… Peut-être que c'était ça… Peut-être qu'il manquait une dose de Marinette dans sa vie ?

Un téléphone se mît à bipper encore une fois, et Adrien ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en le prenant dans ses mains :

\- Toujours aussi adorablement tête en l'air…

Le soir même il se rendit chez elle, pour lui rendre son portable. La porte de son appartement était grande ouverte et de la fumée s'en dégageait, grisâtre et épaisse. Il pénétra dans le logis de la brune, son écharpe devant le nez. Marinette dansait comme jamais au son de l'alarme incendie qui sonnait la mort de son dîner :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Adrien.

Marinette sursauta et couina en entendant l'arrivant, mais continua de se trémousser :

\- T'as pas lu l'article d'Alya ? Elle dit que dans des situations désespérées, faut toujours voir le bon côté, sourire et danser pour augmenter son taux de dopamine ! Alors je danse pour essayer d'oublier que je viens de faire brûler ma dernière conserve de petits pois-carottes !

Adrien enleva la casserole du feu et ouvrit les fenêtres pour faire partir la fumée. Après quelques instants, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour éteindre l'alarme incendie.

\- T'es un véritable danger !

\- J'ai survécu jusqu'ici ! rit Marinette. Bon ! Je vais fouiller mes placards ! Fais comme chez toi !

Adrien enleva son manteau et parcouru des yeux l'appartement de son amie. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. C'était peut-être pour fêter l'anniversaire de Nino… Il y avait toujours le même tapis blanc et molletonné avec une tâche de vin rouge qu'Alya avait faite, des photos de ses amis et de sa famille partout sur les murs, des mannequins sur lesquels étaient posés des vêtements qu'elle créait…

\- Tu as oublié ton téléphone, lui apprit Adrien en posant l'objet sur la pille de journaux et de magazines qui servaient de table basse.

\- Oh, je me disais bien qu'il n'était pas perdu !

La tête dans ses placards, Marinette se souvint qu'elle avait acheté la semaine dernière un kit pour faire des tortillas. Sa conversation avec Chat Noir lui avait donné envie d'en manger… Elle s'attela à la tâche faisant cuire les pommes de terre et les morceaux de poulet et Adrien l'observa faire, sans rien dire, intrigué. Elle déposa finalement deux assiettes devant eux et lui fît signe de se servir :

\- Je suis plus douée avec les pâtisseries…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des tortillas ! Quand même ! Ça se voit non ?!

Adrien, hilare, tourna la tête sur le côté droit pour changer d'angle :

\- Oui, sans aucun doute. En fait je ne sais pas, je n'en ai jamais mangé.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas un met assez délicat pour les Agreste ! le taquina Marinette. Allez mange !

Adrien s'exécuta. Il pensa à Ladybug, et se mit à sourire niaisement… Puis il chassa l'héroïne de ses pensées : il était avec Marinette ! Pourquoi il se sentait coupable en songeant à une autre ?

\- Tout va bien Adrien ? Lui demanda Marinette, des miettes au coin de ses lèvres.

Le blond s'empara d'une serviette en papier et la lui tendit en s'esclaffant. Puis ils discutèrent…Adrien se sentit compris et Marinette l'écouta sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Marinette le comprenait. C'était étrange pourtant… Elle semblait porter le même fardeau que lui, qui combattait le Papillon tous les jours. Adrien oubliait parfois que même les gens normaux avaient leurs problèmes. Et sur ce point, Marinette le comprenait tout aussi bien que Ladybug. Elle avait les mêmes angoisses que lui, ayant peur de ne pas réussir à tout faire :

\- Tu travailles aussi pour tes parents, j'oubliais, grimaça Adrien.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Je n'ai pas les mêmes responsabilités que toi… J'ai choisis de les aider !

\- J'aimerais être libre d'avoir le choix moi aussi.

Marinette se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Non rien. C'est juste… familier. Un ami m'a dit la même chose il n'y a pas longtemps.

Elle secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits :

\- Essaie d'en discuter avec ton père.

\- On ne discute pas avec mon père, fît tristement Adrien. On négocie, c'est tout.

\- Alors négocie. T'es assez intelligent pour ça !

Oui. C'était vrai. Mais Adrien n'avait pas envie de se battre avec la seule famille qui lui restait. Il s'affala un peu plus dans le canapé :

\- Tu veux bien me faire réviser, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Par quoi on commence ? répondit simplement Marinette.

Ils révisèrent toute la nuit. Et le matin, quand il partit, Adrien ne remarqua la rose de Noël en train de faner dans un verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet de Marinette, à l'abri de son regard, dans sa chambre.


	3. Partie III

Chat Noir s'était enfui de chez lui. Son foyer n'en était plus un depuis bien longtemps, il le savait. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi il continuait de vivre avec son père. Il pourrait prendre un appartement lui aussi, comme Marinette. Avec les publicités, les défilés qu'il faisait, il avait bien assez pour s'offrir ce luxe. Mais un coin de cœur lui soufflait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son père seul. Il aurait aimé trouver le courage de dire tout ça à son père, d'affronter le grand et froid Gabriel Agrest. Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas. Alors il avait décidé de s'enfuir, d'aller de rues en rues, pour arrêter de penser, de ruminer. Il s'arrêta instinctivement devant la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng et bava presque d'envie devant la vitrine. Il faisait nuit, déjà. La neige tombait, les flocons tourbillonnaient et des nuages se formaient dès que Chat Noir respirait. Il grimpa jusqu'au toit, là ou Marinette se rendait parfois pour observer la rue en hauteur. Il l'avait déjà vue faire. Il voulait juste se souvenir. Peut-être que cet endroit était magique… Il avait souvent entendu Marinette dire qu'elle s'y sentait bien. Perché sur le rebord, il tenait en équilibre en tenant son bâton bien droit sur ses épaules. Peut-être qu'il s'attendait à la voir… Pourtant, elle n'était pas là. Alors il partit, décidé à la trouver, sans même s'être rendu compte que c'était elle qu'il était venu chercher. Il la trouva accoudée sur le balcon, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Chat Noir !

Elle recula, surprise, avant de poser ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Cela faisait longtemps.

\- Trois ans, compta sur ses doigts le héros.

\- Si longtemps ? s'étonna Marinette.

\- La dernière fois, c'était quand j'ai dû te protéger d'un certain Lucas, que le Papillon avait akumatisé.

Marinette pâlit en repensant à Lucas et à cette journée.

\- Je m'en rappelle très bien.

\- Tu as toujours été cruelle avec tes soupirants ! plaisanta Chat Noir. Nathaniel au collège, Lucas au lycée…

\- Je…

Non. Enfin, elle espérait. Elle était sortie un temps avec Lucas, pour oublier Adrien, qui lui avait fait tourner la tête pendant des années. Marinette avait vite compris que ce n'était pas la solution, et si elle avait développé une profonde et sincère affection pour Lucas, c'était un beau et doux mensonge dans lequel Marinette refusait de s'enfermer. Elle avait rompu avec lui. Les études supérieures venues, elle s'était éloignée de ses amis et d'Adrien. Il y avait eu des flirts, des aventures, peut-être une relation plus sérieuse que les autres avec un certain Alexandre mais rien. Le cœur de Marinette était désormais si silencieux, que parfois, elle se demandait si elle en avait vraiment un. Peut-être qu'elle avait épuisé toutes ses réserves en aimant Adrien si fort ….

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? l'interrompit dans ses pensées Chat Noir.

\- Je réfléchissais.

\- A quoi ?

On aurait dit un enfant, trouvant des questions à tout et n'importe, attendant patiemment.

\- A un vase.

\- Un vase ? répéta Chat Noir.

\- Tes oreilles sont-elles assez propres ? le taquina Marinette.

Il secoua ces-dernières, amusé, et il l'entendit rire, ses éclats tourbillonnant avec les flocons.

\- J'ai cassé le mien il y a deux semaines, expliqua-t-elle tristement. Mes fleurs sont condamnées à se contenter de simples verres…

\- Un de tes soupirants t'offre des fleurs ?

Marinette lui jeta un regard amusé, se retenant de rire. Parce que celui qui lui offrait toujours des fleurs, c'était lui. Chaque fois que l'une d'elles étaient sur le point de se faner, il lui en rapportait une autre, comme s'il le savait. Quand Marinette avait emménagé ici, pour se rapprocher de son école de stylisme, il n'y avait rien, tout était vide. Les murs étaient gris, le parquet terne, et il n'y avait aucune vie. Le soir même, Chat Noir et elle, avaient battu un akumatisé. Il lui avait donné une fleur, un lys. Elle l'avait mis dans l'eau, dans ce vase qu'elle avait cassé, et son appartement était devenu beaucoup moins morne. Les fleurs de Chat Noir, donnaient de la vie, un peu de couleur sur tout ce gris. Chat Noir alternait entre plusieurs variétés de fleurs différentes. Mais en ce moment, c'était toujours des roses de Noël qu'il offrait…

\- Un ami, corrigea Marinette en répondant sincèrement. Juste un ami.

Chat Noir arrêta de greloter à cause du froid, réchauffé par ce simple rictus, comme s'il lui était adressé.

\- Je peux peut-être te conseiller ! J'ai très bon goût !

\- Entre !

Elle ouvrit un peu plus la fenêtre et le laissa entrer. Elle attrapa sa tasse de thé encore chaude et avala son contenu d'une traite avant d'indiquer son ordinateur sur le canapé. Chat Noir prit ses aises et Marinette le rejoignit. On aurait dit deux bons vieux amis et Adrien, coincé dans le costume de Chat Noir adorait cette idée. Auparavant, il n'était lui-même que quand il portait le masque de Chat Noir. Maintenant, Adrien était lui-même chaque fois qu'il était avec ses amis. Mais Marinette… Marinette c'était différent. Ça avait toujours été différent…

\- Quelle taille pour le vase ? demanda-t-il en scrutant les résultats sur la page internet.

\- Pas trop grand.

\- Ce soupirant serait-il radin au point de ne t'offrir qu'une seule fleur ?

Marinette se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire, et hocha la tête :

\- Quel goujat ! Si j'étais lui, je t'offrirais des bouquets entiers !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel. Mais Adrien, lui, il y croyait à ce qu'il venait de dire. Marinette méritait mille fleurs et plus encore. Une seule, c'était si peu pour Marinette !

\- Il faut en prendre un grand, insista le blond.

\- Je te dis que c'est inutile !

\- Il y a bien un jour ou quelqu'un t'offrira plus qu'une fleur ! s'emporta Chat Noir le sourire aux lèvres.

Marinette posa sa tasse sur la pile de magazine avant de se lever.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une simple fleur ! grinça des dents Marinette.

Chat Noir écarquilla les yeux :

\- Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser.

Peut-être que pour Chat Noir, c'était un simple geste anodin, d'offrir une fleur. Peut-être même qu'il en offrait à pleins de personnes, que Ladybug n'était pas si spéciale à ses yeux… Mais pour Marinette, quand elle était Ladybug, ça signifiait beaucoup. Ses ongles cliquetèrent contre la table sur laquelle était posée une lampe. Chat Noir gêné regarda tout autour de lui.

Et il la vit, grâce à la porte entrebâillée de la chambre de Marinette.

La rose de Noël.

Celle qu'il avait offerte à Ladybug deux jours auparavant.

Il la reconnaissait parfaitement, parce que, sur le chemin, quand il l'avait prise chez le fleuriste, il l'avait légèrement abimée. L'un des pétales était un tout petit peu déchiré et la tige était un peu cassé. Il s'était dit en la lui donnant, qu'elle ne vivrait pas longtemps cette fleur…

Il comprit. Il resta silencieux. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire. Adrien avait le cerveau qui tournait à plein régime, se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt. Marinette était si maladroite parfois… Pourtant, elle avait bon cœur, était généreuse, n'hésitait jamais à défendre ses amis. Comme Ladybug.

Mêmes sourires.

Mêmes yeux.

Mêmes moues.

Mêmes odeurs.

Elles n'étaient qu'une.

Il avait trop longtemps focalisé son esprit sur ce qui les différenciait. Et ça l'avait empêché de voir, que son amie était celle qu'il aimait depuis tout ce temps. Son cœur se froissa un instant, aussi fragile que du papier. Ladybug n'avait jamais quittée ses pensées. C'était pour ça, qu'il l'avait cherché partout. Mais quand c'était juste sous son nez, on ne cherchait pas. Marinette avait toujours été là, sous ses yeux. C'était évident. Et Adrien ne l'avait pas vue, cette évidence.

\- Marinette…

Sa voix était sèche, rauque. La bouche ouverte, il s'apprêtait à aller plus loin.

« Tu es Ladybug ».

« Je suis Chat Noir ».

« On est trop débiles ».

« Je crois que je t'aime depuis longtemps ».

Peut-être qu'il était trop tard.

Ou peut-être pas.

Parce que Chat Noir avait longtemps cru que Ladybug ne gardait même pas ses fleurs, qu'il avait douté jusqu'à présent…. Mais visiblement non. Si Marinette les mettait dans un vase près de son lit, c'était bien pour une raison.

\- Je vais y aller.

Il sortit comme il était venu, en coup de vent, sans rien espérer de plus. Marinette souriait toujours, mais le regard voilé. Elle le salua d'un bref signe de la main. Il attendit quelques instants, caché derrière le mur et l'observa. Elle s'était levée pour aller chercher le verre contenant la rose de Noël. Elle la posa devant elle et la contempla un long moment avant de s'endormir.

Parce que pour Marinette, il n'y avait qu'une personne sur laquelle elle pouvait compter les yeux fermés.

Une seule qui l'avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois, et à laquelle elle confiait sa vie sans même y penser.

Adrien s'en alla et rentra chez lui. Quand il passa par la fenêtre, et que Plagg se plongea sous la couette du lit, il trouva sa chambre encore plus triste et morose que d'ordinaire. Il s'assit à son bureau et se mit à chercher sur internet.

Cinq jours plus tard, Marinette recevait chez elle un vase simple, en verre, de forme arrondie, assez grand pour contenir tout un bouquet.

Il était décidé à être celui qui lui offrirait tout un bouquet.


	4. Partie IV

Marinette était en train de coudre devant son ordinateur. Elle avait lancé un film de Noël affreusement cliché sur une prince essayant de passer incognito dans New-York. Evidemment, elle se doutait que la blonde qui lui avait renversé son café dessus, finirait par devenir princesse d'ici les cinquante prochaines minutes, mais Marinette s'en moquait. Elle s'occupait du vêtement qu'elle était en train de créer entre deux publicités.

\- C'est très joli Marinette ! la complimenta Tikki en la regardant coudre.

\- Merci. Mais c'est encore loin d'être terminé…

\- Courage Marinette !

Les vacances de Noël avaient commencé depuis une semaine et Marinette enchainait les journées entre son stage et ses révisions pour les partiels qui approchaient. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se détendre. Encore plus quand sa robe pour le gala de ce soir n'était prête. Marinette avait été invitée à cet évènement de la haute société parisienne, qui rassemblaient plusieurs clients, et des grands couturiers de Paris. En tant que stagiaire bien évidemment, elle savait que ce serait l'occasion de montrer son travail et de se faire plusieurs contacts. Son programme s'interrompu à cause d'un flash info. Un akumatisé semait la terreur dans les rues de Paris. Affolée, Marinette se transforma et se rendit en quatrième vitesse sur les lieux.

\- Presque en retard ! l'accueillit Chat Noir.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? rétorqua-t-elle en esquivant une attaque.

\- A peine.

Il se prit une boule de neige énorme en pleine face, et croula sous son poids, faisant rire l'héroïne. L'akumatisé semblait pouvoir contrôler la neige et transformait tous les passants en bonhomme de neige par un simple contact.

\- L'akuma doit être dans son écharpe, désigna Ladybug.

Chat Noir opina et il ne leur fallut qu'à peine cinq minutes pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Ladybug n'avait même pas utiliser son Luckycharm et Chat Noir n'avait pas usé de son cataclysm. La brune se tourna vers son coéquipier, tout sourire :

\- Le Papillon serait-il trop occupé à préparer les fêtes ? plaisanta-t-elle.

\- J'imagine. Je dois y aller.

Il la planta là. Sans rien ajouter de plus. Ladybug resta de glace, figée. Puis elle se ressaisit :

\- Je n'ai pas le droit à une fleur aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est parce que tu mérites un bouquet tout entier ma lady, répondit Chat Noir.

Il s'en alla définitivement et Marinette comprit précisément à ce moment, qu'elle en possédait toujours un, de cœur. Elle le sentir vriller, tournoyer, chercher une direction ou s'arrêter, pour mieux se déchirer.

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que cette phrase, elle l'avait déjà entendu en tant que Marinette, et non en tant que Ladybug. Il n'y avait qu'une immense déception, chassant tout raisonnement.

Un peu dépitée, amère et surtout surprise, elle rentra chez elle. Il lui restait très exactement trois heures pour terminer cette robe et se rendre à ce gala soporifique. Heureusement pour elle, elle savait qu'Adrien y serait. Ils avaient échangé plusieurs textos dans la semaine … Elle avait hâte de le retrouver pour le revoir. Une fois chez elle, Marinette reprit son film et regarda le vase qu'elle avait reçu par colis la semaine dernière, se demandant toujours qui avait bien pu lui offrir. Elle doutait que cela soit Chat Noir. Pourtant, son intuition lui hurlait que ce ne pouvait qu'être lui. Marinette soupira en regardant le vase, tristement vide et elle se remit au travail.

Le soir-même, Marinette fît son entrée dans une robe argentée, toute pailletée et fluide. Beaucoup se retournèrent sur son passage, incapable de l'ignorer. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux tomber sur ses épaules et encadrer son visage pour mieux le cacher quand elle se sentait observée. La brune s'empara d'un verre de champagne, salua quelques personnes et Lou Bogarnet qui lui offrit un sourire jovial. Elle cherchait Adrien parmi tous ces gens.

Lui, il la voyait parfaitement. Il était tout en haut de l'escalier, encadré par son père et Nathalie. Adrien trouvait Marinette étincelante. Elle était si discrète d'ordinaire… Pourtant, on ne voyait qu'elle, noyée dans toute cette folle. Elle évoluait avec une certaine élégance, masquée par une timidité flagrante et une maladresse à peine contrôlée. Il se mit à sourire, sans s'en rendre compte.

Ladybug ou Marinette, c'était le même regard bleu et chaleureux.

Il inspira profondément, laissant son père et Nathalie partir devant lui. Plagg sortit de sa veste :

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Je ne me pose même pas la question.

\- Adrien, tu sais que vos identités doivent rester secrètes, et Ladybug a toujours tenu à ce principe.

\- Je sais bien Plagg. Mais on a été aveugles bien trop longtemps, l'un comme l'autre.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies de regrets Adrien, soupira le kwami.

\- Je fais tout pour ne pas en avoir justement…

Plagg, contrit, se cacha de nouveau. Adrien descendit les escaliers calmement, son cœur battant un peu plus fort à chaque marche, et retrouva Marinette. Quand il lui tapota l'épaule, elle se retourna, tout sourire, et tout son être chavira. Comme d'ordinaire quand c'était elle.

\- Tu es très élégant ! rougit-elle.

\- Merci, répondit-il simplement. Ta robe fait sensation !

\- C'était le but. Je voulais impressionner les créateurs et surtout Bogarnet…. J'aimerais bien me démarquer un peu.

Marinette avait acquis une certaine confiance en elle durant ces quelques années… Adrien l'avait vu s'épanouir tout doucement et l'avait encouragé. Il était fier d'elle. Fier de savoir qu'une personne comme elle faisait partie de sa vie.

\- Alya réclame une photo de nous deux ! s'excusa Marinette en sortant son téléphone.

\- J'imagine qu'elle veut un cliché du mannequin Adrien Agrest et de la future styliste Marinette Dupain-Cheng pour son blog !

Marinette s'esclaffa et ils prirent la pose tous les deux. Le cliché fût pris une seule fois, sans réfléchir, spontanément et Adrien le regarda. C'était l'une de ses plus belles photos…. Parce que tout était si vrai, si sincère… Du sourire de Marinette, aux oreilles de lapins que lui faisait Adrien. Il s'empara de son téléphone pour se l'envoyer.

Ils restèrent un instant, observant les autres invités. Ils s'amusèrent à inventer et deviner les dialogues qu'échangeaient les grands créateurs, les invités et autres, avec leurs airs pincés

\- Je m'ennuie, déclara finalement Adrien.

\- Mes pieds me font mal, ajouta Marinette.

\- Je te raccompagne ? proposa-t-il.

\- Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour t'enfuir d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Absolument ! répondit ce dernier en attrapant sa main.

Et Marinette le suivit, nageant à contre-courant avec lui à travers la foule, pour mieux respirer à la sortie. A ce moment précis, elle aurait pu le suivre n'importe où. Elle s'emmitoufla dans son manteau et se laissa guider par Adrien. Elle avait besoin de se confier…

\- T'as déjà aimé au point de vouloir hurler ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Non.

Il s'amusa à faire crisser la neige sous ses pas, et à regarder Marinette marcher sur ses traces. C'était comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule personne…

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse mesurer les sentiments Marinette. Tu sais, ils changent, se transforment, parfois vieillissent, meurent ou grandissent.

Ses yeux verts brûlaient presque Marinette qui détourna ses propres prunelles, incapable de soutenir son regard. Adrien avait toujours été un peu charmeur avec tout le monde. Ca l'avait toujours plus ou moins touchée… Mais là, elle sentait qu'il essayait de lui faire passer un message.

Arrivés au pied de son immeuble, ils entrèrent dans ce dernier, elle en profita pour prendre son courrier, montant les quatre étages qui les conduiraient à l'appartement de Marinette, qu'elle avait laissé dans un capharnaüm sans nom. Un livreur attendait devant sa porte, et elle fronça les sourcils :

\- Vous êtes bien Marinette Dupain-Cheng ?

\- Oui c'est moi…

Elle signa le reçu, et le livreur lui tendit un bouquet énorme de roses de Noël. Elle tendit ses clés à Adrien, qui ouvrit la porte. Marinette, son courrier toujours ente les dents, posa le bouquet sur le plan de travail de la cuisine avant d'enlever ses chaussures.

\- Je t'avais bien promis que je t'en offrirais une chaque fois que nous nous verrions.

Marinette ouvrit la bouche et son courrier chuta sur le sol.

\- Je t'ai dit ce matin que tu méritais un bouquet. Alors, le voici.

Adrien attendit.

Une minute.

Deux minutes.

Puis il arrêta de compter les secondes dans sa tête et blêmit.

Marinette restait inerte et clignait des yeux si rapidement qu'il avait du mal à le distinguer très clairement.

Adrien se secoua et prit les fleurs pour les mettre dans le vase qu'il avait acheté. Il s'assit sur le canapé, ses jambes désormais incapables de soutenir le poids de son corps tout entier.

\- Dit quelque chose, je t'en prie !

\- Euh….

Marinette n'avait plus aucun muscle en état de marche. Elle avait besoin de l'entendre pour le comprendre. Pourtant c'était si évident. En fait, elle avait des doutes depuis un certain temps mais elle avait toujours ignoré cette part d'elle qui lui hurlait que Chat Noir et Adrien n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Elle fît quelques pas vers lui, chancelante.

\- Dis-le.

\- De quoi ?

\- Dis-le. Je dois l'entendre.

\- Je suis Chat Noir. Et tu es Ladybug.

\- Et moi je suis mort de chaud dans cette veste, se plaignit Plagg en sortant de la veste d'Adrien. Sérieux on étouffe là-dedans.

\- Plagg ! Tiens-toi bien ! le sermonna Tikki en sortant à son tour du sac à main de la brune.

Marinette regarda la kwami poursuivre Plagg et elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Adrien.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu t'attendais peut-être à…

\- Je ne m'attendais à rien Adrien.

A rien, mais pas à ça.

Elle prit une fleur entre ses mains et la serra contre elle.

\- Je ne savais même pas que j'attendais ce moment.

\- Lequel ?

\- Celui où tu me dirais que tu es Chat Noir.

Marinette se mît à sourire et Adrien se pencha vers elle.

Comme une évidence.

Parce qu'ils étaient partenaires, amis, complices, complémentaires, fusionnels ensemble.

Parce qu'ils se connaissaient par cœur, mais continuaient de se découvrir tous les jours.

Parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

\- Tout va changer maintenant…

\- Non. On va juste arrêter de se mentir, répondit Adrien.

Il embrassa le sourire de Marinette, le bouquet de roses de Noël entre eux… Tous clignotaient dehors. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la lumière qui naissait dans les yeux d'Adrien et Marinette quand ils se regardèrent juste après.


End file.
